Karamel
Karamel is the het ship between Kara Zor-El and Mon-El from the Supergirl fandom. Canon Season 2 Kara and Mon-El start off rocky as they are from rival planets. They manage to retain a friendship but when Mon-El is dying he kisses Kara in what he thinks is his 'dying moments' 2x08 (Medusa). He lies to Kara that he doesn't remember kissing her but admits he remembers in 2x10 (We Can Be Heroes). Kara rejects him and he goes on a lunch date with Eve Tessmacher. In 2x12 (Luthors), she admits she has feelings and a creature from the 5th dimension shows up but he is defeated. Kara and Mon-El finally get together at the end of 2x13 (Mr. & Mrs. Mxyzptlk). They go through they're ups and downs but Kara breaks up with him in 2x16 (Star Crossed), which is the first part of the musical crossover with The Flash. Ultimately they get back together at the end of the musical crossover. In 2x17 (Distant Sun) Mon-El's parents put a bounty on Kara’s head. Mon-El decides to return to his parents but Kara tries to stop him. Kara then learns of Mon-El's lies; he's the former slave-owning Prince of Daxam. Rhea tricks Lena into helping her in a side-plot in 2x19 (Alex). With Lena’s help, Rhea builds a portal for the thousands of Daxamites who survived Daxam's demise in 2x20 (City Of Lost Children). In 2x21 (Resist) Rhea essentially kidnaps, both Mon-El and Lena, and forces them into marriage, in an attempt to bind Humans and Daxamites. This plan was foiled by Kara, Alex, President Olivia Marsdin, Cat, Lillian Luthor and the original Hank Henshaw. Lillian and Hank, take Lena to safety but leave Kara and Mon-El, on the ship the President has ordered to be definite grated by the positron-cannon in the DEO. Mon-El goes to safety but Kara stays on the spacecraft. In the finale 2x22 (Nevertheless She Persisted) Superman destroys the positron-cannon, and thinks Kara is his worst enemy, in the fight Kara defeats Superman, being declared as the champion of Earth. With the fight leaving her breathless, she, Alex, and Kal-El go to the fortress. After evoking a trial by combat wit Rhea, Supergirl trains with Superman to help her beat Rhea, and save Earth. Meanwhile, Lena and Winn are working on a device that would spread Lead, which Daxamites are severely allergic to into the atmosphere, making the planet uninhabitable to the daxamite race. After Rhea does not honor the trial by combat, lead is released into the atmosphere, forcing Kara and Mon-El to separate. In the goodbye, Kara gives Mon-El her mother’s necklace, telling him it would keep him safe. He also tells Kara that where ever he goes he’ll be a better person because of her. Before he leaves Kara tells him that she loves him and says that she should have said it before. After tears are shed and space pods left the earth atmosphere, a portal opened up with Mon-El's pod going into it Season 3 In 3x07 (Wake Up) Mon-El returns. An unknown pod is discovered and Supergirl, Winn, and J'onn go down to the ship to check it out. Someone in the ship who is awake shoots and yells something in Saturnian and then Kara discovers it is Mon-El. Kara is shocked and Mon-El drops his gun and Kara hugs him. Back at the DEO Kara is very happy but feels Mon-El is being a little distant. Mon-El gets out of his bed while alone and breaks into a DEO room and steals something. He is then caught and put in a cell. Later, Winn goes to see Mon-El and Mon-El persuades him to get back to the ship he was on. Kara finds out that they are gone and goes to the ship. While there Mon-El reveals that it's been seven years since he went in that pod and he has been living in the 31st century for seven years, and in the 31st century there is a cure for Lead. Mon-El breaks an unknown woman out of her pod and holds her closely while Kara watches. Back at the DEO, it is revealed that the woman is named Imra Ardeen. Kara and Mon-El talk and he tells her that he never forgot her and then they are interrupted by Imra who is awake. Mon-El rushes to Imra and they kiss, Mon-El says that she is his wife. In 3x09 (Reign), Mon-El and Imra settle in. Mon-El tells Kara that he is the leader of the Legion and Imra tells Kara how inspiring she is to her. Later, Kara sees Mon-El and Imra on a dinner date at the alien bar while doing something for reporting. Mon-El and Kara talk and he says he is sorry and he knows how hard it is for her. Later, at the DEO Imra and Kara talk and Imra tells Kara that she knows Kara and Mon-El used to be together and when Mon-El first arrived in her time he spoke only of finding a way back to Kara, that he wouldn't even look at another woman until he realized he wasn't going to find a way back and that he certainly did not move on lightly. Kara then leaves. Later at the DEO Mon-El tells Kara that Imra feels bad that she upset Kara, Kara then tells him that she didn't upset her and that she was very kind and she couldn't find any way to hate her. Kara tells Mon-El that she is trying to be okay with it but she admits she is not okay with it. After Kara's fight with Reign, she is injured very bad and Mon-El sees her and Imra tells him she will be okay. In 3x10 (Legion of Super-Heroes), Kara is in a coma. When she gets out of her coma, she and Mon-El fight alongside each other. Afterward, he tells her that he was worried about her and that he still cares about Kara. She replies to him saying that she knows he still cares about her. In the next episode, Kara goes on a mission and when she gets back she and Mon-El talk and he gives her advice and they have a nice moment. In 3x13 (Both Sides Now), Mon-El confess that he still has love for Kara to J'onn J'onzz. In the season finale 3x23 (Battles Lost and Won), Mon-El decides to leave back to the future as he realizes he is needed. He makes the selfless sacrifice to fulfill his role as a Legionnaire and return back with Imra. Because he had to leave their relationship had to end. Fanon On AO3, Karamel is the fifth most written ship within the Supergirl fandom tag; Kara's fourth most written and Mol-El's most written; they have just over 900 fics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Kara/Mon-El tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : : Trivia * Chris Wood (Mon-El) and Melissa Benoist (Kara Zor-El) are married.[https://people.com/tv/supergirl-costars-melissa-benoist-chris-wood-married/ Supergirl Costars Melissa Benoist and Chris Wood Are Married: Reports] Photos Season 2-0.jpg|Season 2 DBf4fqbU0AAgrHP.jpg|Season 2 Season 2-1.jpg|Season 2 Screen Shot 2018-01-19 at 9.41.08 Karamel - Mon-El and Kara touching foreheads.jpg|Season 2 DBf4isiUwAAhxwM.jpg|Season 2 215karamel.jpeg|Exodus Season 3.gif|Season 3 References Navigation